Secret Garden
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: rated T for some blood scene...  But it will be happy end  ONESHOT!  REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE...


_What will you do.._

_If in the end, I'm not like what you think about_

_Will you still stay by my side?_

_Will you?_

Alyss raised her hands to him as she smiled. That guy, gave her his best smile too. He stood up in front of her, revealed his tall body to her which covered with turquoise coat. His plaid moved as the winter wind blew it. His emerald eyes stared at her cheerfully. Made her violet iris glowing in amazement for it.

"Geez..thanks, Alyss.." he scratch his head with his wide palm. He smiled widely at that little girl.

"I wonder what will Glen said about you if he knew what're you doing here.." she mumbled softly.

"Of course he'll say nothing.." he winked.

"Really?" her violet eyes widened wit sparks of enthusiasm. "He wouldn't mad at me?"

"Of course…besides, I have so many views at Vessalius mansion that you have to see.."

"Eh? But..but, Glen would never allow me to leave this mansion.." her voice were so soft, as she hugged her black cat tighter than before.

"It's okay..it's okay.." he cheered her up "As long as Glen doesn't know, it's okay for everyone, right?" he winked once more.

Jack POV

In my eyes, she's just a beautiful fragile porcelain. So beautiful, so soft, so pure, yet so fragile. As if I touched it too hard, it would be tore into pieces at once. Yes, I love her. So much. I would do anything to keep my precious person save from any harm. But after all of these times we've spent together, I could feel something..strange. Hard to be explained by me, I admitted. Her soft scent sometimes got hardened into darkness. Her attitude, her personalities, sometimes totally different. Her favourite colour, her favourite books. Sometimes she even didn't understand what I was talking about. It's just like..she wasn't her at all. And what made me more curious about it, was her cat attitude of her.

Yes, sometimes it was just like to be forever by her side. But sometimes, it's just like..an enemy for Alyss itself.

"Who are you? You..aren't Alyss that I knew before.."

She looked at me with her evil smirk widened. Her eyes being fulfilled by dark aura. The scent.. The scent had changed into thick one. She smiled with strangely. She opened her mouth, began saying something that made me frozen there. In front of her room.

"Yes..You're right, Jack. I'm not the one you always know. But I'm also her, I..am Alice.." she stared at me with evilest way I've ever known before.

"Thanks to this connection, she could came from that bottomless pit and met you," she looked at the window, which suddenly showed a girl with same face with her, only, her hair were white.

"Bottomless pit..." I murmured. "Abyss!"

"I am her.. She is me, both of us were same yet not, our existence were one from the beginning yet also different. Alice.. that's our truly name,"

"Wha—What.."

I asked to myself, whether it was a dream or not. But unfortunately, it was a reality. And that was their truly existence. Something I've never thought before, as I never believe that Abyss were exist. She, the one that I loved, were the one Glen always wanted to aim. She was Will of Abyss. The one, who lived there with her spoken dolls and the one who created all of those chains.

Alyss POV

Here, in my truly room. I could hear every single words that Alice said to Jack. My precious person. My prince. My love. What has she done to him? No! Don't take him from me! I don't want to lose him. The one that always be there for me every time, I needed him. The one beside Cheshire who always play with me there. Please..please Alice.. I beg you..

As I thought it too, this day would come one day. To revealed my truly identity, as The Will of Abyss. As the dolls kept spoke something unnecessarily, I sat at the corner of my dark room, hoping that Alice wouldn't get too far from this. Cheshire came closer to me.

"Alyss..are you okay nyaa?"

"Cheshire.." I shouted in my painful heart, " Help me..help me.. that Alice, she ruined it again," I sobbed

"Nya..Cheshire will do anything for you, nya..Dakara, nakanaide nyaa.." He licked my ankle softly, only to cheered me up.

"Alyss..don't cry.."

"Alyss don't cry, it will make us sad too.." one of my dolls said, repeated by the others as they fled surrounding me.

I got up, my dress had just wet because of my own pool of tears there. I have to go there. Right now! I don't want to lose him. My precious person.

Jack POV

I was still there, in front of her. She was still smirked at me before the next I realized that she has changed. The scents, the aura has gone, she widened her eyes as she fell onto the floor. It was three o'clock. As she 'changed', Cheshire―her black cat came to her. She fainted for 5 minutes, before she finally being the Alyss that I knew.

"Jack.." she mumbled as she opened her eyes tremblingly

"Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer it at all. She threw her head to backward me.

"You've heard it..from Alice..right?" she asked.

"Hmm…" I nodded.

"Aren't you afraid of me now?"

"What for?" I asked her back.

"For knowing that I'm not the real Alice, I'm not a human.. I'm a creature from Abyss," she sobbed softly, yet she tried to held it as she could.

"No..you're still the one that I love," I closed my eyes as I smiled lightly.

"Eh," she faced me with her beautiful violet eyes widened at me.

"I don't really care about what Alice said, though.." I caressed her beautiful brunette hair.

"Well, you know it.. that I'm not like what you've thought for all of these times, what will you do?"

"Hahahaha, me?" I laughed lightly. She's just perfect for me. "It doesn't matter for me, as long you wouldn't change me into Chain if you mad at me.." I joked around, so that she could relax.

"Will you still.. stay by my side? Will you come to visit me again? Will you.."

Before she could finish her words, I hushed her softly. I drew my face closer to her, let my blonde hair played with her brunette, I leaned my lips on her little tempting lips softly. Short, but I think it's enough for me to express my love for her. She gasped because of shock, as she stared at my emerald eyes . I smiled. I caressed her blushed cheek.

"I will, Alyss..I promise I will.."

She held my hands, she closed her eyes as she said something before showed me her secret garden. Her most top secret that no one knows about it. Only her and me. We.

"Let me show you the way.." she whispered. "O gate of The Abyss..Show me the path and we shall followed it, Open the way so that we could come..Open as what Will of Abyss ordered."

And then, I saw it. The gate of Abyss from Baskerville's mansion. Everything is dark here, Only me and Alyss there. It opened as we came closer to it. And then, the next screen I could remember was her room. The main of Abyss, Alyss's room.

"A—Alyss..this is.."

"Yes, this is my room," she smiled beautifully.

I heard something were fled surrounded us. The dolls! Those dolls seemed to be alive here. They gave Alyss a congratulation as they looked at me as their new master. Master? What master?

This room, were totally looked alike with the one at the Baskerville mansion. I looked at everywhere, only just to found that there was a were-cat with black hair and red ribbon on his neck. He walked toward Alyss as he screamed happily. Well, he's flying too, after all, instead of walking.

"Alyss, nya..okaerinasai.."

"Cheshire, I'm back, with Jack," she smiled as she showed me to him.

"Jack," he stared at me deeply before he bowed to me. "Ore no master.."

"Jack.."

"Jack is our new master,"

"Jack is our new master with Alyss.."

"Jack, you will always welcome here.." Alyss said cheerfully. "Whenever you needed me, call out my name and I shall find you," she cupped her hands on my face.

And now, I realized that her hair wasn't brunette after all. It was white. Just like what I saw at the window when Alice touch it and stared at it. I saw at her, she was a fragile one, as I always thought, and yes she was. I lifted her up and swung her on the air. She chuckled softly. She was beautiful for me, no matter what people said about her. Not even Glen.

Normal POV

"Do you want to live here? Forever with me.." Alyss asked someday.

"Alyss, what would you think if I asked you to stay with me at Vessalius mansion?" I asked her back as I caressed her hair.

"So—sonna koto wa dekimasen.." she said doubtfully.

"Why?"

"Be-because, I'm the Will of Abyss..I can't.."

"Then, what do you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to live with me in the Abyss, raised our child with Cheshire..and,"

"And?"

"Live forever here.." she said seriously.

"Let me think about it.."

That day, when the tragedy of Sabrie, after killed Glen, Jack who ran out of blood began dying. In the middle of his unconsciousness, the only one that he thought and called out was Alyss. As he opened his eyes, he was there. He was in the Abyss. He looked at her, she smiled to him.

"Baka.. Cheshire found you there.. I could hear your voice called out of my name,"

"Am I dead already?" he asked.

"No..you've healed enough," she answered.

"Aren't I gonna change into a chain here?" he asked.

"Of course not..It is by my will that people would be change into chain or not.."

"I..have to say something to them.." Jack tried to get up.

" Do you want to go there again?" Alyss asked him with sad expression on her face.

"At least I have to tell them that Glen would come back someday.."

She sighed once. She stared at him.

"I'll go with you"

"Please, Alyss..it will caused you unpredictable harm,"

"Then at least, let Cheshire guard you.."

"Okay,"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell them that a person with power of obtaining B-Rabbit will save them in the future," she said strangely then she opened the gate.

Not for so long, Cheshire and Jack back. She felt so sorry about what happened to Jack and Cheshire. Jack got bleeding and Cheshire lost both of his eyes. Jack was easily recovered, since he was not a human anymore. But Cheshire, it was really hard for a special chain like him to lost his eyes at the same time because of Vincent.

And so then, they live in the Abyss together. No one knew about their whereabouts. Some people said Jack has died in the middle of Tragedy of Sabrie. Surely, only Jack and Alyss who knows the truth. And maybe, someday, Alyss and Jack would show themselves up. To help that person who contained B-Rabbit's power. To save the world once more from Glen's resurrection, from another Tragedy of Sabrie. And maybe Cheshire would aim his eyes back from Vincent who had crossed the gate with his brother, Gilbert.

_What will you do.._

_If in the end, I'm not like what you think about_

_Will you still stay by my side?_

_Will you?_

_I will, I promise I will.._

_It doesn't matter what people said about you.._

_It doesn't matter for me.._

_Cause you're always beautiful in my eyes.._

_Cause I love you.._

_Forever and ever.._

_Then let me show you the way_

_Follow the path _

_And you shall find me there_

_Only there,_

_Our beautiful secret garden_


End file.
